Ladder 49
by call-break-myheart
Summary: Quinlove story told from past and present. Sara gets trapped in a large building fire when working on Ladder 49. As she waits for her likely death, she thinks about the past two years of her life, when she met her wife Tegan. Based off the movie Ladder 49.
1. Three Alarms

Chapter One

Three Alarms

05/24/2003

It's been quiet today, something you should never say aloud in the fire department unless you wanna get punched, but we're one of the busiest stations in the city and we have only had three calls today. The boys and I are making dinner, I don't even know what it is, I'm too focused on making the desert to bother asking what the main course is. Our ears perk up as we hear multiple different tones dropping, then the dispatcher put out a call for a structure fire. The voice loudens as Ted turns up the speakers in the room. "Multiple calls received, structure fire with heavy smoke. Newgate Avenue and Newkirk Street at the Hamilton Grain building. Respond tach- 12. 21:34"

The guys start hollering about how we're going to get hit for this call, they always knew that building would burn up one day, ya know, everything every firefighter says when they think it's going to be a big one. "Alright, let's not get too excited yet, It'll have to go three alarms before we respond. Someone go grab a radio and let's get dinner served," I tell them, knowing they all get raging fire boners anytime a fire that sounds even semi- promising gets dispatched.

Our plates are fixed up and set out just as I pull the slutty brownies out of the oven. Not sure when I picked up baking but I can bake just about anything. Slutty brownies are my own concoction, it's a chocolate chip bottom, then brownie on top with Oreos dropped into the brownie batter. Once cooled its three delicious deserts in one.

"Engine 33 arrived. We have a 15 story building, heavy smoke and fire on all sides from floors four to nine. Strike out a second alarm." My heart races at the thought of this size of a building fire. I've been in the Baltimore City Fire Department for about two years, this would be my first large structure fire in the city. I worked at the volunteer level for about six years before getting a job in the city fire department, I have just about every certification a firefighter can have.

The main dispatch channel on the overhead speakers takes my attention, "Engine 33 arrived, heavy smoke and fire showing. Requesting second alarm." Another series of tones come through as they dispatch the next set of units due to the location.

We all sit down to enjoy our dinner, the meal is pretty quiet. It usually is when we have the radio out listening to the communications going on at the fire ground. It sounds like the fire is going pretty strong, there's a lot of talking on the radio which means things haven't really gotten under control. A vibrating in my pocket pulls me from my attention on the radio. I already know its Tegan, she always calls me when there's a fire nearby that I might end up on. "Hi Teeg."

"Hey Sara," I can hear the worry in her tone. I smile at how sweet she is, after putting up with me for almost two years, she still calls me when there's a risky call I could be one.

"Got your radio on with you, huh?"

"Always. The way Clea is talking it sounds like they're gonna go three alarms on that building fire. I know you are a great firefighter but please be careful babe."

"Always Tee. I'm always going to be coming home to you, okay?"

"Alright Sara. We got a call so I gotta go. I love you so much. Remember, careful."

I promise Tegan I'll be careful and tell her I love her before letting her of the phone. Tegan is a paramedic in the city, though we technically met in a grocery store a few years ago, I went after her for a few months before I finally got her to say yes to a date. The whooper blares through the station, signaling that we got a call. I run to the engine bay and put my gear on, getting in the truck before the other guys make it down stairs. "I swear Quin, you make us all look bad with the speed you have."

I laugh at Ted, since day one here he's always made comments about how strong and fast I am despite how short and weak I look. "Didn't take long for them to strike a third alarm, did it?"

Jason, our lieutenant on the truck, smiled faintly "Not long at all. Old manufacturing plant though, should be mostly vacant, except for a few homeless people, but it still has all the equipment left. It'll be a long night."

My hood slides over my head, then I secure my helmet as we pull up to the scene, tons of fire apparatus already being put to work. Our crew climbs out of the truck and meets Jason in front. We all finish fiddling with our gear, I reach my hand up to my helmet to turn my GoPro on, the Lt. tells us each our duties. I grab a halligan bar and head to the entrance of the building with the other two firefighters from our truck. They just now announced allowed entry into the building now that they have the flames controlled to their area and it is mostly done spreading.

We make our way up multiple flights and begin search and rescue. The interior of the building is very much that of an old factor, metal walkways, machines and pipes all over. The floors are mostly open, about half of the building has no flooring, just the walkways and steps to get to the next set of walkways above. "I got one over here," I hear Shaun yell from about 30 feet away. I start to make my way to him but find another victim in the process.

"I got another here," I shout back. I grab my radio in my hand while I help the man off the ground, "Ladder 49 portable 3 to command. We have two victims on floor eleven."

Just as I speak those words, a large section of duct work comes crashing down and blocks the easiest exit for me to bring out the man. "Portable 3 to command, bring a ladder truck to the window I'm about to break through. Exit now blocked by debris, prepare the ladder and basket for extrication." Command copies. I set Vic, the man I found, back on the ground, taking my halligen bar in my hands, pulling it back and slamming it against the large glass window, I cover my face as the glass shatters outward. My flashlight shines down, identifying our location to command and the truck. Within a minute I have Vic harnessed with a rope and I'm behind two steel beams, using them to brace the weight as I slowly lower him down into the awaiting basket.

After lowering him about 30 feet, I feel the line slack, letting me know he has made it to the basket. M fingers loosen the rope from the beam and wrap it back up quickly and attaching it back onto the carabineer clip. I turn to resume my search when a loud crash come from above and below me, the ground gives way and I fall through the floor.


	2. Academy

Academy

04/18/2001

The acrid scent of the thick black sharpie in my hand has become a daily tradition for ticking the days away as I count down the start of my career. Seven days until the official first day in the city academy. This is the day I've been waiting for, the past six years I've spent building up my skills to become the best firefighter I can be, now I've made it to my dream job. I've been avoiding grocery shopping all week but I need groceries so badly, I have to start planning out my meals. My fridge is half empty to begin with, then I pull out each thing individually, checking the expiration and deciding if I'll use it at all. Within an hour, the shelves are mostly bare and I have a complete grocery list in hand. Adulting isn't all that bad.

My fingers dial my friend Ted, we started out at our volunteer station together and we've been great friends since. "Ted! Please come grocery shopping with me, if I don't have someone to entertain me I'll probably off myself in the dairy isle."

Ted chuckles loudly, knowing the accuracy in that statement. "You're going to have to learn how to tolerate adulthood at some point Sara, but I'll come with, I have a few things I need too."

"I can adult just fine, I just don't like to do it alone," I tell him defensively. "I'm heading out now so I'll be by in a few minutes. Be ready!"

My headlights flip on at the start of my engine, the drive to Ted's is only a few minutes but I turn on my favorite Spotify playlist anyway. My horn gets Ted's attention to tell him I'm outside, he makes his way outside in a matter of moments. We pull into a parking spot and grab the long list along with a pen and my wallet.

Forty- five minutes into our shopping, Ted motions our secret code in my direction. I eye the target he has acquired. He didn't sign which girl he was after more but I'm hoping it's the taller of the two. Plus if he has an ounce of gaydar he'll recognize the shorter woman is almost guaranteed to be a lesbian. Maybe that's why he didn't distinguish which one he has his eye on. Ted takes the lead on this round, I control the cart and keep myself looking away to not give away that we had intentions of talking to them.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

His target engages in his effort, approving him to ask another question.

He swipes a bag of frozen stir fry out of their cart, "Now who is this for? It can't be you two because that means you don't have a good cook at home and that is something I just refuse to believe. Isn't that right captain," he directs to me.

I smile to myself as Ted avoids saying "boyfriends", as to not potentially offend them either way. Then at his use of my position at our volunteer station. "Oh yeah lieutenant. Why would you buy that when you have two perfectly capable cooks right here?"

The shorter girl responds to me, "Perfectly capable, huh?" I smile back at her and nod, adding a wink to test if this girl is gay as I'm assuming. Her lips pull up into a smug smirk. Perfect. Ted goes back to conversing with this girl's friend, asking if she knows where to find the ketchup. The shorter girl and I laugh as the two walk off.

I extend my hand to introduce myself properly, "Sara Quin, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Tegan Rain. Did I hear him say you're a captain," She asks with an amused grin.

"Ha, yeah. We're both volunteer firefighters, I'm the captain and he's a lieutenant. We're both about to start a new job in the city fire department next week."

"Very impressive Sara Quin."

"What is it that you do, if you don't mind my asking?"

"You'll figure that out." Her labret piercing wiggles around in circles and I'm mesmerized. My eyes are locked onto the small silver ball below her lips. The circles stop and my eyes move back up to hers, she flashes a gummy smile and winks at me. Oh yeah, this Tegan Rain has got to be gay.

"Well Tegan, how about my friend Ted and I make you and your friend a nice meal? You can put back this stir fry and we'll make a nice night out of it."

"As tempting as that is Sara, I'm also starting a new job in a week so I should probably devote all my focus into that right now," Sure I'm dismayed by her response, but I can't help but acknowledge that it seems like a temporary rejection.

"So what I'm hearing you say is that after you're a little acclimated with this new job, you'll be free to let me take you out for a nice date."

Tegan turns her head, spotting our friends walking back down the aisle. "I won't rule out that possibility Captain. And don't worry about exchanging numbers, I have my ways," her eyebrow cocks up with her mouth tilting into yet another smug grin.

-One Week Later-

Ted and I walk into the mid-sized brick building at 06:43, enough time to secure decent seats and find the bathroom, kitchen and training rooms. We take our seats in the middle, to the right side of the room. I place my backpack on the table and pull out my notebook and the papers required for the first day. Standing back up, I adjust my blue button down and pins attached to the shirt, all indicating my varied levels of training. I walk into the bathroom and splash some water in my face to make myself a little more alert. In the hall from the bathroom to the training room I see a small group of people enter the side door. Three of the five are men, then two females, all in the same blue button down and blue dickie pants with black boots. I follow the group into the room and head back to my seat. Ted switched our seats so he's in the end seat, what a bastard. One of the men from the group walks down the same row of seats we have chosen, then sets his stuff on the seat, taking off his hat and adjusting his hair. Oh. I'm not one to frequently mistake gender, but the person who just sat themselves in the seat next to mine, is a female. Although in my defense, in these uniforms, especially from the back, it's very easy to mistake a female for a male.

I'm standing next to the table, making up some conversation with Ted so the person can get situated without me disturbing them. She pulls out her chair and sits down, her face now being visable to me. I watch her out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to seem too eager to look at her. I wrap up my fake conversation with Ted, walking around his chair and adjust my belongings at my feet before sitting down. The instructors enter the room, taking my attention with their entrance as I finally sit back down. "I told you I had my ways," I hear from my right.

I turn to acknowledge the voice that I'm assuming was directed at me. "Oh wow. Hi Tegan," I stammer out, caught off my guard. "I had no idea you we're gonna be here."

I already regret my last comment, obviously I didn't know that, all I knew is that she was starting a new job. Tegan smiles, again playing with her labret piercing. "Now that you know, aren't you more excited?"

I try my best to maintain eye contact, the movement of the labret being very distracting and proving this very simple task to be difficult. "If it means I get to see you in uniform every day for a few months then absolutely," my lips subconsciously mimic Tegan's already infamous smirk. Her face turns a light shade of pink as she returns the smile.

The instructors call attention to the front of the classroom. Delving right into an overview of the curriculum. We all get put through firefighter one and emergency medical tech (EMT) class, along with learning protocols and the way the city department works. Four hours later we finish the overview of the class and are told we have a two hour lunch today, the standard of one hour to follow next week. "So Sara, you look rather decorated," she motions to my pins lining my shirt, "but I couldn't help but notice your groan at the mention of EMT related topics."

I chuckle at her observation. "You caught me, I've never really been interested in anything EMS related. Though I'm guessing that that's your focus."

"Yes ma'am. I started out on the ambulance, got my EMT then a couple years later I got my paramedic. What's with your no interest in EMS?"

Tegan and I continue talking for the duration of our break with few interruptions. Tegan is really cool, maybe she'll spark my interest in the medical side, which would really make part of this academy a lot easier. I couldn't help but flirt shamelessly whenever the opportunity presented itself. Tegan could get so bashful at some comments, it was really so damn adorable. Ted joined in on our conversation for a little bit but was then pulled away to talk to another one of his buddies. Tegan kept my attention well, usually I get bored from listening to girls talk but Tegan had such a passion within her. It was so attractive to watch her eyes light up when we were discussing something we were both interested in.

She crossed her legs and tilted her head down before bringing her hand up and flicking her hair away with her finger. I swear I could pick her up right now and carry her out of this room right now, I am so infatuated with this girl before me.


	3. Graduation

Graduation

07/21/2001

My hands run down the navy blue fabric of my uniform, there aren't any creases but flattening the material temporarily occupies my nervous hands. Gathering the few remaining items to top off the uniform, white gloves, a black tie, and a navy blue hat, similar to that of a train conductor. Before exiting my apartment, I put on my black shiny dress shoes and neatly place the gloves and rolled up tie in the hat. As I reach for the door, I have a last minute thought and run back into my bedroom to grab a hanger for my coat to avoid it wrinkling on the ride. Phone, wallet, keys- check.

I sigh as I can no longer avoid leaving and driving over to the academy. Damn if I'm not nervous as all hell. This will likely be the easiest day of my career, all I have to do is sit in a seat until my name is called, then walk across a small stage, shaking a few hands before returning to my seat. My nerves calm as I think of the event so factually, not about the likely hundreds of people that will be there in support of my fellow classmates. It's alright Sara, no lives to try and save today, no fire to walk through, just sit and shake hands. Climbing into my black jeep, I run through my mental checklist one last time, all items earning a check. I pull out onto the street, turning on some Stevie Nicks so I can sing along and avoid my mind going into overdrive.

As I pull up to a red-light, I open my glove box and ensure my cigar is inside. I'm not typically a smoker but I know I'll be anxious after today's event and there's no classier way to ease nerves more than a cigar. I laugh to myself, what a fire house way to celebrate my graduation. A loud horn from the car behind me draws me from my thoughts, the light had just turned green not even half a second ago and this asshole wants to beep at me? My foot presses the accelerator as I flip off the car. Two and a half songs later, I notice the car is still behind me. Not exactly the best thing to keep my nerves at bay.

A little more than five minutes later, I finally pull into the parking lot. At this point I'm not surprised to see the car still behind me. Awesome, I either flipped off the chief of the fire department or an angry asshole is about to confront me. I draw out gathering my things, seeing the car has parked three spaces over. I'm rather early so I take the time to go through my phone, getting rid of all my notifications and replying to a few congratulatory texts from friends. Minutes later, I finally grab my things and exit my car. I hear a car door open and my gaze snaps up to the car that followed.

"You're a real dick, ya know?" I laugh to myself after I shout to Tegan, now standing outside of the car. Of course it was her, though I'm not sure whose car she has since I know her car.

"I couldn't resist, I know your Jeep and you haven't seen this truck before. It was the perfect opportunity to mess with you," Tegan replies with a smirk playing on her face. She, too, has her gloves and tie sitting inside her hat.

We meet at the front of her car, "Yeah, you really know how to make a kid extra anxious. Whose truck anyway, the boyfriend's?"

"I traded in my car for this one, a little gift to myself for finishing academy. So no, not my non-existent boyfriend's."

I turn my gaze to her truck, focusing hard on looking at the truck and not breaking into a huge "in case you didn't already know, this reaction is because I like you" type smile. "It's nice," is all I can manage to think up for a response.

Tegan laughs heartily, "Damn Sara, are you even trying to hide that smirk from figuring out I'm single?"

I can feel my cheeks heat up, undoubtedly turning bright red. "What!? I didn't do anything," I say as more of a question than a statement. Luckily, now we aren't face to face as we walk toward the building.

"Oh yeah? So that smirk was just over my truck then, yeah?" Tegan laughs louder this time, damn, I could hear that every hour of everyday and still find it completely adorable and sweet.

Now I know my face is as red as a fire truck. Fuck I didn't even realize I had anything other than a straight face on. Now I can't help but laugh too, "Yeah, I can't even deny that it was good news." We both laugh and Tegan nudges my arm playfully. "Hey, three months I've known you and that was my first attempt at trying to figure out if you're single, I deserve a little credit."

My chest feels lighter than the air it holds, this conversation is eliciting so many smile and laughs from Tegan. I keep my eyes on the building ahead of us as to keep myself from staring at her beautiful smile. "Alright, that's fair. For someone with your overtly flirtatious personality, three months is damn impressive. And you haven't even made it to figuring out if I'm straight or not."

"Damn right it's impressive, typically I can last about 5 minutes before needing to have answers for both." I'm back into my usual confidence and decide to use the conversation to further flirt with Tegan. "Fair warning, now that you've acknowledged my flirtatiousness, expect it tenfold now."

"I'm always alright with flirting," she tells me with a slight smirk, if I didn't look over at the exact moment I did, I likely would've missed it. I'll make you a deal, by the end of our first trick you'll know my sexuality." (A/N: Trick is four day period, first two days are day shift, 7am-7pm, and last two are night shift, 7pm-7am. You have four days off between each trick.)

"Well you know I won't say no to that, I can last seven days. So, where will you be stationed?"

"Ah, hearing the rumors going around? Lucky for you, I'll be at station 14, Medic 1, C shift. I hear you're also at station 14 on C shift?"

"Yes ma'am," I reply, not even trying to hide my smile, "Unsure if I'll be on Medic 1 with you or Medic 14, but get excited, you're stuck with me," I flash her a smile as I open the door and let her pass.

"Wow, such a gentleman, I might have to give you a chance," Tegan turns her head back to me and winks, sending my heart into maximum flutter mode.

"Oh don't fuck with me like that, it's not fair," I laugh back at her.

Tegan turns around, walking backwards. "Seven days!" She turns around and meets up with who I'm assuming is her family, leaving me to drown in thoughts of the infinite paths our friendship could continue down. What a Tegan move, she's gotta have the last word, especially if it leaves me in the dust.

"Sara!" My eyes follow the source of the voice, before even spotting him, I know it's Ted. He's standing with a few of our academy friends, none of which I'll be too torn over if I don't see them much after today.

Ted and I make our way around the crowd, finding his parents and my mom together. "There's our little graduates! We are so proud of you both," Ted's mom says as we both get hugged by our mothers. We make small talk until it's time to get into our seats. I'm not near anyone I've really bothered to befriend so I sit there in silence, letting myself daydream about what's to come after today. I'm elated over graduating and finally getting into the field. Typically after graduating, you spend two years on the medic before having a shot at being on a fire engine, but with being a gay female on top of all the fire classes I have, I've been told I'll be able to move up faster than others.

As the names get called, I'm still lost in my head as I imagine spending a year or two on an ambulance, it'll definitely be great for experience but I can't wait to be moving up the ladder. The highest ranking female in the city spent 11 months on an ambo, 14 months on a fire truck, and 8 on a rescue squad then became a fire chief. I'd kill to have half the luck she did. Hell, I'd kill to be half the firewoman she is.

"Sara Clement. Paramedic, firefighter, stationed on medic 1." My legs lift me from my seat, I calm myself by acknowledging that no one is probably even paying much attention at this point. I take my letter and plaque then walk over to shake everyone's hands. Right now I have so much gratitude for the gloves that are worn with these uniforms, through 2 layers of gloves, it's likely impossible to tell my hands are slightly clammy from anxiousness. As I walk toward the right side of the stage, I glance up at all my classmates, so proud that all of us are leaping into a new chapter of our lives. Tegan catches my eye, giving me her incredibly wide and kind smile, she quickly gives me a thumbs up and- jesus christ did she just wink at me for the second time today? This one must be more of a "good luck" wink but damn if my heart gives a damn if there is a difference of not. I look back at the ground below me just in time to get to the steps, good fucking thing too, if I would've fallen just now I would just quit so I wouldn't have to live through that embarrassment every time I go into work.

I sit in my seat impatiently as the event rolls on, making sure to clap extra loud when Ted is called up, his smile is wider than the grand canyon, his excitement is radiating throughout the room. "William Prane. EMT, firefighter, stationed medic 18." My heart races when I hear his name through the speakers. Prane means Quin is next. I turn my head and spot Tegan, her eyes following the man's figure as he walks up to the stage. She catches my eye and smiles with both excitement and nervousness evident on her face. I smile at her and give her a nod of encouragement just before her name is called.

"Tegan Quin. EMT, Firefighter and rescue tech, stationed medic 1." I turn my head back toward the stage and wait for her to enter my peripheral vision. The navy blue looks amazing against her pale skin, the fabric fitting her almost too well. Adorable, definitely but also incredibly sexy, I've never been able to ignore a good looking woman in uniform. She looks so handsome and professional, my heart might implode from the sight. As she shaking one of the higher-ups hands, I see Tegan say something, causing the woman to laugh loud enough for me to hear from my seat. Tegan's gummy smile opens more as her head is thrown back in laughter at the response from the woman, her smile causing my chest to lighten and a smile appear upon my own face. Damn, if just watching her from afar has this effect on me, how the fuck am I going to handle being at the same station as her.

Next thing I know, Ted and I are walking to the car. He's going on about some girl he met during his ride alongs who is at our station, I think her name is Lindsey, I don't really know. Just as we reach my car he changes the topic. "Where are we going out tonight? Or do you want to invite some people over to one of our places?"

I ponder his question for a moment, I'd like to go out but I'd like to ask Tegan what her plans are. "I'm not sure yet, let's ask around and see what everyone else is doing."

Ted laughs in his "I know what you're thinking" laugh. I roll my eyes before shooting him a look. "And by "everyone else" you mean Tegan, yeah?" Following where his finger is pointing, I spot Tegan talking with her family next to her truck.

She's in the middle of talking when she spots us and waves almost shyly. A woman who I'm assuming as her mother spots us as well, I smile and wave politely at the group. Her mother turns to say something lowly to Tegan, who ducks her head and blushes in response. I turn my head back to Ted with a smirk, only imagining what her mother could've said to provoke that response. When I look up at Ted he has an amused smile with his eyebrow cocked. "Wanna tell me what that just was?"

I'm used to telling Ted just about everything about my life, and I mean down to every detail of even my sex life. We practically grew up together, we talk about anything and everything. But with Tegan, a girl I cannot deny I'm hardcore crushing on, I'm hesitant to let him in on just how tightly wound around her finger she has me. I mean, he's been within 20 ft of our every encounter within the past three months but I haven't really told him anything.

"Oh shut up, you know I like her."

"No shit, of course I know that. I meant what the hell was her side of that encounter?" Does he mean the possible blushing? Other than that, I'm not sure what he could be referencing. "Not ringing a bell? Let me reenact that for you." He turns to ensure Tegan is engrossed in conversation before saying anything. He turns with his side to me, mocking me in a deep voice "Oh hello Tegan," he says as he waves, then he steps forward and turns around "H-hi Sara," he says biting his lip, waving back sheepishly. He steps back to my spot and smiles exaggeratedly, looking almost creepy, saying "insert those cartoon eyes springing out of your skull with hearts reflecting in them." I'm flat out laughing at this point, what an asshole. He steps to another point to impersonate Tegan's mom, whispering to where ghost Tegan is standing. Then lastly returns to Tegan's post, and smacks his cheeks a few times, reddening them slightly, and does the shy school girl bit, kicking his feet at the non-existent dirt.

"Oh my god, you're exaggerating!" I'm still laughing wildly at his reenactment.

"Oh Sara, I wish you could've seen it from my perspective. Have you talked to her today?"

Nodding, I let him in on our conversation earlier. "Uh, yeah. She called me out for not-so-discreetly asking if she has a boyfriend. Then called me out again for smirking when she said no, then told me she'd let me know if she's straight or not by the end of our first trick."

"Shit Sara, way to leave a dude out of the fucking loop. Sounds like she's _at least_ a little interested."

I nod in agreeance, "Yeah but I also think we're just that playful kind of friends, ya know?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut to avoid getting your hopes up in the chance I'm wrong, but just keep doing what you're doing." He almost continues talking before we both spot Tegan walking over to us, effectively shutting him up. "Hey Tegan."

"Hi Ted, Sara. I was wondering if you guys are celebrating tonight?"

I smile to myself at her possible interest in joining us. "We were just talking about that. Thinking about wither going to a bar or inviting some people over to one of our places. How about you," I ask her, trying to seem casual.

"I vote going to a bar. I'm not trying to get anyone's place trashed by people we don't really like."

Tegan's gummy smile returns to steal my heart away, "I'm down for that."


	4. Last Daay of First Shift

Last Day of First Trick

7/28/2001

I've got to say, this is a thousand and five times better than I thought it would be. And I'm not even on the engine yet! I'm not assigned to the same medic as Tegan, but since she doesn't have an assigned partner yet, I'll be riding with her every so often. We were partners the second day and now today, our last day of the first trick. I guess I can't completely speak for Tegan, but I think she'd agree that we had a blast yesterday. We weren't too busy so we had a fair amount of time to goof off.

We did have a really sick young kid, pediatric calls are never ever fun, but this one was rather sad. The three year old boy slipped through the railing on a deck and fell from a decent height. When we got there, he was pretty messed up, skull literally cracked open and all. It was incredibly sad to see but Tegan did an amazing job, plus it helped we weren't far from the hospital. After we got the boy into a room, I noticed Tegan seemed rather shaken up. She worked silently on her report so she didn't notice when I pulled up in front of the famous ice cream shop and got us both a huge ice cream cone. I dragged Tegan out of the medic and we sat on the curb like little kids. I started to cheer up when I noticed Tegan's mood improving. Luckily, after that call, we had only two more patients, the first was an older French woman, she only spoke french so I got to show off my fluency in front of Tegan, she seemed pretty impressed. The other patient we had was very drunk so I had him sing to Tegan, to which I obviously joined in, we sang her What's Up by 4 Non Blondes, which she thought it was hysterical. I think she caught a part of it on her phone but I really don't mind if it kept her mind off the kid.

I got to work pretty early today, before Tegan showed up, and our captain pulled me aside. "Sara Clement, how was working with Tegan Quin yesterday?"

"Very good sir, we worked well together in the academy and that seems to carry over in the field. We had a seriously injured three year old, but Tegan did an amazing job." Captain Leak nodded, seemingly encouraging me to continue. "I think we were both a little shaken up but I stopped to get us ice cream then we had an intoxicated patient and we both sang to Tegan. She didn't seem to be upset by the end of the shift."

Captain Leak laughed at the bit about me and the patient singing to her. "Well I'm glad to hear you were able to lighten her mood. University hospital also contacted me," my heart dropped, please don't tell me this kid died. "It was actually the doctor who treated the boy, he couldn't speak highly enough of the two of you. He said you both did excellently and because of that the boy not only lived through the emergency surgery, but he also is already awake and talking. He said he's never seen such a quick recovery, practically though it to be impossible, but he said it is entirely because of the care he received and how quickly he was brought it. Excellent job Clement."

I could feel my smile being stretched from ear to ear. "Wow, that is seriously incredible. I didn't think he'd make it through the night. Thank you," I said, almost too excited to not just jump around the room in glee. "Sir?"

"Yes, Clement?"

"Do you think I could tell Tegan about this," I asked nervously.

"Of course," Captain Leak said, patting my shoulder. "If you keep that kind of work up when you two are partnered up, I'll see what I can do about assigning you two together."

I smiled widely and thanked him before excusing myself. Tegan's navy blue pick-up pulled into the lot as I went out to retrieve my forgotten lunchbox. As I leaned into my jeep to reach my lunch, I heard a whistle from Tegan's direction and roll my eyes. Before standing back up and closing my door I gave my hips a slight wiggle from side to side. Tegan is arched back in laughter when I turn around, hand resting on her abdomen. I'm glad to see she's in good spirits, though I'm sure it'll improve when I tell her about the boy's unheard of recovery.

"How're you today Tegan?"

"I'm doing well, but doubtfully as well as you," she says with a chuckle. I give her a confused look, hoping for a clue on her response. "Woah, did you forget? I thought that was impossible. Day seven, by the end of tonight you find out if I'm straight of not."

Oh. "Oh!" Fuck am I excited now, though I almost wish she waited because now the shift will drag on. Tegan rolls her eyes playfully, faking annoyance. "Well I have some news that will put you up on my level." She eyes me with confusion and anticipation. "Cap't pulled me aside earlier. He said the boy's doctor from yesterday called and commended us, well mainly you. He somehow made it through surgery, and even more miraculously, is already awake and talking." I pause to admire how cute she looks when her eyes light up and her mouth is hung open in surprise. "Doctor said it's all thanks to the care he got before arrival and how quickly he was brought in."

Tegan's face is one of utter shock and amazement. I'm undoubtedly smiling very widely at her reaction. Before my brain catches up with what is happening, Tegan's arms are wrapped around me tightly. Holy shit, Tegan is hugging me. She has only hugged me once and that was when we were tipsy on the night of graduation, when everyone was talking about their favorite person from class. As giddy as I was from that hug, this one has doubled the effect. When she pulled away she had a huge smile ready for me to see. "You saved that boy Tegan, he is alive and not dead or in a coma right now because of you!"

Her smile somehow got bigger and she hugged me again, shorter this time. "While I was the paramedic and was in the back with him, I wouldn't have been able to do half of what I did had I had a shitty partner. It's just as much your work that saved him as mine." We smiled at each other before walking into the station, smiles still planted on our faces. Yeah, I think us being partners would be a good idea.

About an hour into the shift, Tegan comes into the room and tells me we're going to get coffee, her treat. I can never deny coffee, nor would I ever want to if it involves Tegan. We should've been on night work today and yesterday, but the crew opposite of us asked us two to switch. I'm still not sure why but I'm very excited they did when Tegan asks me if we should get a few people from our shift to go out for drinks in celebration of our first trick being over, I agree eagerly.

Our day has gone by quickly, we've only had frequent flyer drunks and overdoses. (Frequent flyers are patients that call 911 often, typically for unnecessary things.) Only on day four of work and heroin overdoses already feel routine, I suppose that's why Baltimore is dubbed the U.S heroin capitol. I'm zoned out watching some absurd episode of Cops, a very frequent show played in fire houses, when the medic buzzer yanks me from my thoughts. Still not entirely used to that, the one from my volunteer station is a lot less heart attack inducing. As we enter the engine bay (giant garage for all firehouse apparatus), the crew that switched with us, our relief, is already here, nearly an hour early. "We got this for you, thanks so much for switching!" Tegan and I thank them graciously as they get into the ambulance.

Tegan turns to me smiling, "Are you loving this job as much as I am right now?"

I giggle at her cuteness and nod, it really has been an easy and fun week. We walk into the locker room together and I gather my shorts and t-shirt as Tegan does the same. Even if we haven't had a call all day, it still makes us uneasy to drive home in our work clothes, don't even get me started on how incredibly dirty our boots get. Blood, urine, feces, vomit, more blood and urine, a shit ton of bacteria and germs. You name it, it's on us somewhere. I'm extra careful to not let my eyes wander over Tegan as she changes, though it practically kills me. My peripheral vision has undoubtedly sharpened from the past four days, seeing Tegan's muscular arms and back out of the corner of my eye has my mouth watering. What would my body do if I were to actually look at her, I don't even want to think about it.

"Shit," I hear Tegan exclaim. My head shoots over to look at her, though nothing seems wrong. Once I notice she hasn't been stabbed and her leg hasn't fallen off, I let my eyes enjoy the view from her backside. Fuck. Her back looks like a swimmers, I guess that's what all those years of firefighting in every minute of your free time gets you. Her arms have so many sweeping curves, leading my eye to travel from one muscle to the next. Though she has a more masculine figure, her sides give way to such tempting curves leading down to her hip as her black boxer briefs peak over her mesh navy shorts. My eyes linger on her ass, damn would I love to squeeze it while pulling her closer into me. Her legs are very similar to her arms, plenty of muscle to ogle over. Tegan starts to turn around, I hope the time that just passed wasn't anywhere near how long it felt. Her eyes meet mine as she adjusts the shirt she just now pulled over her head. "I just realized we won't have anyone to go out drinking with since our actual shift is on tonight." Oh damn, she's right, I didn't think of that and I guess she didn't either until now.

"Oh, right. Well we can always do it tomorrow or something," I tell her in hopes of a postponement, not a cancelation.

"Fuck it! If I've learned anything in the past four days it's that the two of us can have a hell of a lot of fun without anyone else. You down?"

"Absolutely," a big smile returns to my face.

Tegan POV:

A knock on the door to my apartment alerts me that Sara must be here. Walking by my mirror I catch a last minute look at myself. Blue and white strip sleeveless tee, denim vest, black jeans. Looking pretty good. After her second knock I make it to the door, thanks to a quiet jog, Sara is standing on the other side looking drop dead sexy. Her shoulder length hair is tucked behind her ears, she's got on a plain forest green t-shirt, black jeans and matching green canvass Doc Martens. Damn, Sara looks fucking fine. When her eyes meet mine after them raking down and back up my body, I'm smirking at her, yeah I saw you just blatantly check me out, it wasn't as fast as you thought it was. Her face reddens lightly, she can be so damn cocky but she still blushes a hell of a lot. "Hey Sare, come on in."

Sara shuffles in by me then steps off to the side, allowing me to guide her. We decided to do a little pregame at my apartment before going out to the bar since we agreed we'd both be more comfortable arriving with a little bit of alcohol in our systems. Sara is telling a funny story about what she saw on the way here. It's not so much of what she saw was funny, more so the delivery of it that is causing me to laugh."So that, Tegan, is why I'll now require you as an escort if I come here again." Both of us laugh loudly at her exaggeration.

"What would you like to drink Sara?"

Three scotches later, Sara is dancing hysterically to a song that came up on my phone. It's extra funny because I was always under the impression that most people, let alone Sara, couldn't dance to Intergalactic by the Beastie Boys, yet here Sara is doing some weird, yet oddly charming dancing. Halfway in the song I cannot spend another second fighting the urge to dance along with her. I stand up and start jumping and flailing along with Sara, when she turns around and sees that I've joined in, she gives me the most heartwarming smile I'll ever see. The song comes to an end and we are both effectively out of breath. "Alright rock star, you're obviously at optimal alcohol consumption, let's go to the bar!"

We make our way down to the street below my apartment, immediately Sara starts walking in the wrong direction. I start laughing wildly causing Sara to turn around, bewildered and buzzed. "Wrong way Sara!"

An airy laugh escapes her mouth, "Oh, I don't know why I was heading to my house. Autopilot."

And here comes tipsy confident Tegan. "Sure, that's why. Definitely not because you wanna take me home with you."

Sara meets back next to me and smirks, "Well I can't even try to deny that one Ms. Quin. You caught me."

"That's detective Quin to you," I mock shout with my finger pointed at her chest.

"I don't think that takes much detective skills," Sara laughs again. Surprisingly, Sara changes the subject which carries us the couple blocks until we reach a club. We originally agreed a bar but as the night went on we changed our minds and wind up in front of a club. We walk in and each get a shot from the bar to bring us back to the level we were at when we left my apartment. "I'm ordering your next drink," she shouts over the loud music. I cock my eyebrow at her in amusement, I'm not picky when it comes to alcohol so I'm sure I'll like what she picks but I'm still interested to see what she'll get me. Sara orders on the other side of the bar, ordering out of my view. I roll my eyes, she can be so excessive at times but I can't deny it's very cute. My gaze wanders over the crowd, I'm surprised she didn't bring us to a gay club but I think it's more so out of respect that she still isn't sure of my sexuality.

Sara appears next to me with two colorful drinks in hand, not was I was expecting but I am a sucker for fruity drinks once I start to feel the alcohol. Sara takes my hand as a good song come on and leads me to the dancefloor. Her hair is bouncing to the beat as she dances like a dork, one that drunk Tegan is definitely a fan of. I cannot help but stare and browse her body, she's small but definitely fit, being a firefighter has awarded her well. Sara could have soot all over her face and I'd still want her. Typically I'm more of the flirt but something about Sara makes me want to let her be the chaser. I also tend to give my sexuality off the bat, if you don't assume it from my looks alone, but letting Sara chase me has excited me beyond what I thought possible. Let's fuck with her a little. Just as Sara turns her back to me, I make my move, stepping in right behind her, placing my hand on her stomach lightly and following her dancing with my own body. Sara turns her head enough for me to see her smirk, damn she is too fun to mess with. Sara turns her head back around to side eye me when she hears my laugh. "What's so funny," She asks when she's face to face with me.

"Just surprised you didn't bring me to a gay club it all."

She chuckles a little, her head hung back, once again giving me a good view of her neck. Though I only have a second before she brings her head down, I don't waste even a millisecond of time to admire how the colorful lights flash against her pale skin. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in the off chance you turn out to not be gay," she smiles as she dances around me in a circle.

Her circles stop when I put my arm out, making her stay in front of me. "Off chance, huh?"

She smiles wide, keeping our eyes locked only nodding her response as she bites her lip, not in a bashful way but the way that makes you want to pick her up and push her into a wall. There no way I can last teasing her much longer if her responses continue like this. We walk off toward the bar when the song comes to an end and approach the bar to get another drink. Typically I don't like getting drunk in places I'm not familiar with but I think even with Sara's competing level of drunkenness I'm more comfortable with her than I would be with anyone else I've only known for a couple months. Sara orders us two Malibu Bay Breezes again, both of us enjoying the combination of rum with cranberry and pineapple juice.

Sara and I take ourselves to the center of the club to dance a few more times throughout the next hour before we decide that we should venture elsewhere. Sara exits the club first, holding the door open for me like the true gentleman she is so I flash her a big drunken smile as I walk by her. The sounds of the city hit my ears and I'm on another drunken high, I take in a deep breath to feel the city fill my lungs. Sara's laughter pulls me from my dreamlike state, our eyes meet when I open my eyes and look over at her. Her eyebrow is cocked in amusement and a faint blush paints across my cheeks. "What?"

She smiles the most striking smile I think I've ever laid eyes on, saying "Nothing, that was just really cute." Here comes the deeper blush. I duck my head in bashfulness and grab her by her wrist to walk us down the street. I'm not sure where we're going, I think Sara is okay with it too, I really am just enjoying being in the city at night with Sara.

Twenty minutes later we're both pretty lost, still in one of the nicer neighborhoods in the city but lost anywhere is never really good. We both stop in the middle of the sidewalk to look around, nothing really looks familiar enough for me to walk us in a direction I'm confident in. I pull out my phone to call us a cab, we're probably a decent bit away from either of our houses anyway. Sara pulls her phone out too and I spot her before she hits call to connect to the taxi company. I hit her hand and give her a puzzled look, "What? I live more than five minutes from you, I might as well get a different cab," she tells me, matching the confusion on my face.

I wave her off, "No, I'm more comfortable if we ride together, especially since we're both drunk."

"Oh Teeg, I'm not that drunk, " Sara says mashing the words together.

I nod, amused by her act, "Yeah well I still don't want either of us walking or in a cab alone. Just stay with me tonight." I can tell there's a hesitance in her decision but I simply nod my head commandingly and she agrees.

Five minutes later a taxi pulls up to the curb and we both climb in, I make sure to go first to give drunk Sara a little view for some fun. I give the driver my address and he pulls off quickly. Shortly later we are in front of my building and Sara is tossing money at the driver. She smiles as I give her stink eye for paying the driver before I could. I lead us into the building, slightly stumbling here and there but doing pretty good for not having been drunk in a while. All I can hear is Sara laughing behind me, I simply roll my eyes and continue walking. I press the button to the elevator, turning to look and Sara, she's such a goof I could be in her company all the time and be perfectly happy. "What are you doing the next few days?"

My mind fogs slightly at the thought of Sara asking me to hang out. "Nothing really. I need to go grocery shopping at some point but I think I'm gonna spend some time outdoors since it will be really nice out. You?"

Asking her what her plans were I think came off as causal as I hoped for so I let out a little sign, earning a smile from Sara. "Actually same. I think I'm gonna go out on my boat for fishing and crabs, perfect weather for it."

I nod, not sure of what to say. The ding from the elevator sounds and we step off, walking down the hall to my apartment. We're silent as we get into my apartment, safe for Sara complimenting the style, I kinda thought Sara would be a fan of it. Old brick walls for half the kitchen and living room, black furniture and leather; all very much her aesthetic. I walk back to the bedroom, grabbing some spare clothes for Sara to sleep in, I turn around to hand her the clothes and notice she isn't behind me. "Sara?"

She comes into the room, I suppose she was unsure if she was to follow. She's pretty ditzy when she's drunk and I find it completely adorable. I had over the pile of clothes and turn back to grab my own. Sara is already stripping when I turn back around, I cannot help but stare for a second before quickly turning around and covering my eyes. "Sara!"

"Oh my," she laughs airily, "I'm sorry. I almost forgot you were in here. Get a good look though?"

Once more, my face reddens and I groan "Saraaa." We both laugh and I decide to throw caution to the wind and change out in my room as well, already teased her tonight so I might as well keep it going. I can tell Sara's looking at me, her breathing got heavier and it's dead quiet with the exception of my movements. You got it Tegan.

I turn around and flop onto my bed, nothing, and I mean nothing is better than your warm bed when you're drunk. Sara plops down too, I would normally sleep on the couch but I like Sara and I'm really too drunk to even care.

"Hey," I hear Sara say as if she realized something. I look over to her as an acknowledgement. "Look at the time." 2:03. And? "You're 2 hours late on your promise."

My promise? I didn't make any promises to S- Oh. Oh. Welp. I crack a smile and turn on my side to face her. Drunk Tegan takes control of my actions and quickly shifts so before she can even realize it, I'm kissing Sara softly on her lips. After a few seconds, I pull away and swing my leg up over her legs, effectively cuddling her side. "Good enough?" A happy "mhm" answers my rhetorical question and I sigh happily with my head resting on Sara's chest.


End file.
